


Getting Naughty In Nottingham

by FlitShadowflame, stubliminalmessaging



Series: Acting the Part [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, Fingering, Genderplay, M/M, Master/Servant, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy of Gisborne is attempting to get some work done, but a noisy disruptive maid is keeping him from his duties and deserves to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Naughty In Nottingham

**Author's Note:**

> stubs: GUESS WHAT GUYS WE DO GORMITAGE TOO so enjoy this fic - Flit plays 'Diana' and I play 'Guy.'
> 
> ....and yes, the lame title is all on me.

Diana knew she wasn't  _really_ supposed to be in Lord Guy's rooms.  She was a scullery maid, not a chambermaid, and though that did mean she carried up the heated bathwater, she had never been responsible for Lord Guy's baths.

 

But Mary was ill and hadn't wanted anyone to know.  They looked alike enough, and there was no real difference between scrubbing floors and scrubbing ovens.  In Mary's clothes, Diana was sure she could get away with it well enough.  She even had today off, so no one would miss one scullery maid.

 

And yet, she couldn't shake the nerves, as she stepped into Lord Guy's rooms.  He was a better man than the Sheriff, of course, but that was like saying he was a better man than the Devil.  He was certainly no Robin of Locksley, for all most of the maids thought Lord Guy was handsome and a much better catch than an outlaw camping illegally in a forest.

 

To her dismay, he was still at his desk when she arrived to clean the rooms.  She froze.  Mary had said Lord Guy might tell her to leave, if he returned to his rooms while she was cleaning, but neither of them thought he'd be around when she got to his part of the rounds, at midday.  Lord Guy was  _always_ busy, it seemed, riding off after Robin Hood, doing the Sheriff's horrible bidding or conferring with the old tyrant.

 

Was she allowed to greet him?  Was she  _expected_  to, or expected not to?  She closed the door, loud enough to be heard but not so loud it was a slam, and moved to tidy the bed.

Upon hearing the door close Lord Guy looked up from his desk and blinked at the maid. The workers at the castle were under strict orders not to enter his quarters while he was still there. He was a hard-working man, always had been, and he had learned not to make the mistake of mixing with the common folk who cooked and cleaned in the castle. After all, the last time he had allowed himself to dally with a worker, he had ended up with an unwanted child to dispose of, and then Locksley had gotten involved and everything had gotten so much more complicated than it needed to be.

No, this woman would need to leave. He did not have time to deal with her and he detested people moving around in his peripheral vision while he was trying to focus on his work.  
   
"Leave. Now," he said, turning his gaze back to the papers on his desk.

Diana flinched under his gaze, freezing in place again like a startled rabbit.  Once Lord Guy turned back to his work, she recovered the ability to speak.

 

She wished she hadn't, a few moments later – what came tumbling out was stammery and stupid, "S-sorry m'lord I jist need t'..." she seemed to realize she was rambling and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I m-mean I – I should go," she muttered.

Guy went back to his work and tried to focus on it but the woman's stammering and rambling was grating on his nerves. He looked up again to tell her again to just  _leave_  but when he looked up at her she just looked so disappointed and defeated. Did she really live to do nothing other than clean?  
   
He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. If she was going to start crying just because he would not let her clean he would feel like a right prick, so he said; "Fine. Do what you are assigned, quickly and silently. Then you will leave, and if you distract me I will turn you out whether you are done or not."

"Yesm'lord," she said in a relieved rush of air, padding over to the bed as quiet as a mouse.  Shaking out the sheets meant some degree of noise, but she was quick about it, tugging things into place.  She couldn't make up the mattress as nicely as Mary did, but she thought she had managed a passable approximation.  God, she hoped she didn't get Mary fired.

When the maid scuttled out of his sight to work over near the bed Guy went back to work, though it was hard to ignore the woman when she was making annoying little sounds, like rumpling sheets and the like. He tried to ignore her but soon found that he ruined a form he was filling out because his mind kept drifting to the timid little maid and her distracting sounds.  
   
He turned in his chair to glare icily at her. "If you cannot do such simple tasks in silence, I will dismiss you. You are trying my patience."

Diana wished the floor would open up to swallow her.  "Yes m'lord, sorry m'lord," she squeaked, backing away from his glare fearfully and bumping into a table, sending a brass candelabra and its lit tapers crashing to the floor.  The tapers cracked, flames guttering out.  Diana's face grew steadily redder, eyes pinched shut as she grimaced.

Guy twisted in his chair to look towards the source of the noise and thankfully the fallen candles did not catch anything. Still, he leapt to his feet, hitting his knees on his desk but ignoring it in the face of the memories that flooded his head, of the flames that engulfed his childhood home and killed his mother. Once he had stamped the flames out he rounded on the maid.  
   
He strode up to her and seized her by the front of her dress. "Fool! Clumsy, stupid cow!" he barked, drawing his hand back and smacking her across the face. "I should have dismissed you at first glance! You looked like a brainless wretch and I should have known then!"

Crying out in terror at Lord Guy's sudden rage, Diana cowered away from him as best she could while he held her in his grasp.

 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please m'lord please I need this work," she blurted out, more than she meant to say and far more, she was certain, than Lord Guy was interested in hearing.  "Please m'lord, please, I'll make it up I swear."

"Oh, you  _will_  make it up. Of that you can be certain," Guy snarled, tightening his grip on her bodice and striding across the room, dragging her with it. He pushed aside a metal pitcher of wine and the remains of his dinner from his table, silverware clattering to the floor loudly and wine spilling and spreading along the wall that the table was pushed against.  
   
He threw her down on the table and when she struggled and tried to straighten up his slammed a large hand between her shoulder blades and shoved her back down. He held her there and looked down at her. "I am going to show you some proper discipline before I consider reporting your failure to serve me to my satisfaction to the Sheriff. Once I am finished and if you are truly sorry, I may be more merciful."

The clanging made her flinch and squirm at the end of Guy's arm, terrified.  Getting pinned violently to the table had her shaking with that fear, eyes tightly shut.  "Sorry, sorry, so sorry, please m'lord, please, I'm so sorry I am truly, truly sorry please don't report me, I'll do anything, anything you want m'lord," she swore.

"Then you'll be silent, for once, while I punish you, and if you're not you'll only earn more discipline." He gripped the maid's skirts with his free hand and yanked them up.

Diana yelped in shock before clapping a hand over her mouth again, biting the flesh under her thumb to keep another noise from escaping.  She knew, with the certainty of a woman with no status and no protectors, that she would be raped.  It didn't matter that she'd never heard even a whisper of Lord Guy doing such a thing.  He'd hauled up her skirts and she had only braies protecting her honor now, which would be easy enough for him to remove, with her pinned one-handed like this.  Tears started to well in her eyes, but she kept silent.  Hadn't Lord Guy cut out tongues of commoners once before?  What if he decided that a most fitting punishment for a noisy maid?  Best if she not invite more pain.

Lord Guy disposed of her last remaining layer with ease. He stroked his hand over her rump, then realized his error and tugged his glove off with his teeth so that he could feel warm flesh without a barrier between. She was soft and warm and her skin was supple and it would look very good flushed red and stinging.  
   
"Fifteen blows. The only sound you'll make is counting each hit as I deliver it. If you fail to do so or misbehave otherwise, I will only add more."

What on Earth – was she to be whipped or caned before he despoiled her?  And was she supposed to acknowledge that she understood, or was that making a sound?  She decided just nodding was the safest answer; panicked breaths making her stays dig in to her ribs.

The girl nodded and it was the first thing she had done properly since she had come in to work for Guy today. He stood squarely, with his stance parallel to the maid's body, and moved the hand holding her down to the small of her back, just below where her skirts bunched up over her hips and caught on her bodice, just shy of the swell of her arse. He held her there and reared back, delivering a blow to her left cheek. It was not with vicious force yet; he would build up to it.

"One, m'lord," she said breathlessly.  She never thought – he struck her with his hand, his  _bare_ hand; surely he would tire if he did that for all the strokes?  Even her father had used a switch when she was clumsy or unruly as a child.

 

Gooseflesh rose up on her thighs and backside as the cool air of the chambers met bare, heated skin.  Diana felt her sex growing damp and flushed with mortification.

"Louder and clearer or you'll be getting my belt," Guy said, striking her again.

"Two, m'lord," she said, not so meek this time.  A belt would  _hurt_ , possibly for days, and might make her bleed.  A hand, for fifteen strokes...she could manage that, albeit with discomfort.

Guy watched as the maid's skin grew pink and warm under his hand and he felt heat roiling in his own gut in spite of himself. As cruel as some people in Nottingham and the surrounding towns might think him to be, he had never and would never force himself upon a woman, but if this one was desperate enough to keep her job (and if Guy went so high as the Sheriff, possibly her very  _life_ ) then perhaps she would go so far as to offer him favours. He would have to see.

"Th-three, m'lord."  She cringed inwardly at the stumble, hoping it wouldn't rate a belting.  She couldn't even beg for mercy without breaking Lord Guy's rules.

"Stammer again and you'll earn five more," Guy warned. While it was tempting to take his belt out and give her a real thorough hiding, he would rather feel the heat created by the smacking against his palm. The next two were in rapid succession, and while he waited for her count he had to shift his body away from her lest he be tempted to rut against her hip. He was a noble man-at-arms, not a filthy pig who would hump against his servant's hip.

"Four and five, m'lord," she counted, the words slower, more careful.  Her ass was stinging already; she was sure fifteen would have her unable to sit for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow as well – twenty would be much worse, especially if she did end up earning the belt.

 

She took advantage of the brief respite to squirm, her movement making the heat between her legs flare up even more, and she mewled, the noise strained as she tried to keep it quiet.

Guy was poised to strike her again but he paused when he heard her little noise. "...what was that, wench? Speak."  
  
---  
  
"S-sorry m'lord, it won't happen again," she said, hoping that was true.  Oh God, if he thought she enjoyed this, would he punish her some other way?

Guy let it slide this time, but he was certain that sound was not one of pain. If she did it again he could not consider it his own wishful thinking, and he would push her about it. He spanked her once on each cheek and let his hand linger on her skin for a moment before he pulled it away. Her ass was sweeter than he had imagined it would be and he was feeling hotter and hotter in his uniform with each second that passed.

"Six – seven, m'lord," she moaned, nails digging in to the table as she fought to control her own body's response to Lord Guy's presence, his voice, his complete domination of her.

It was hard to ignore the passionate edge the maid's voice had taken on while she vocalized her count but Guy managed. His cock pressed hard against the front of his trousers and he shifted his hips to try and alleviate some of the pressure. He struck her again, harder this time.

"E-ehhhhight," came out in a long, high breath.  She wiggled her hips, trying for friction.  "...m'lord," she added very belatedly, blushing hard.

"Unless I am mistaken, you seem to be enjoying this," Guy mused, smacking her sharply and rubbing his hand over her flushed heated skin.

Diana felt a hot prickle of shame as her sex dripped eagerly on the floor.  "I – I d-don't know what's come over me, m'lord," she stammered, which was true enough; she'd certainly never felt anything like this.  "Please, I beg of you, just don't bring me before the Sheriff, h-he scares me awfully," she begged, looking over her shoulder to try and gauge if he would protect her.

"I should. You're awful at your job and deserve to be fired," Guy said, smacking her again and groping hard at her ass afterwards. When he let off he saw with satisfaction that he left definite marks from his fingers. "But I won't take you before the Sheriff. Not yet, and definitely not in the  _state_  that you are in." He moved his hand down to brush his fingers over her, his fingers coming away slick. He made sure her gorgeous blue eyes were on him and made a show of sucking the sticky fluid off his fingers.

"Nngghine, I – I'm just covering a friend's shift, I, I normally work in the kitchens but she was so ill this morning she could barely move...please m'lord, I can't get us fired, I c-can't, please..." she said desperately, eyes tearing up again as Lord Guy taunted her, tasting her juices.

When Guy was done cleaning her off his fingers, he delivered another blow then stroked his hand over her deeply flushed skin. "How far are you willing to go to keep your jobs? I can be merciful, with the right kind of convincing."  
  
---  
  
"O-ohhhh god, I – " she hesitated, guilt warring with arousal.  "I n-need the work, m'lord, please...I'll...do most anything...anything legal, at least," Diana muttered.  Anything that didn't get her brought before the Sheriff.

"What will you do for  _me_?" Guy asked, emphasizing the last word with another smack. "You have a lovely face and body, surely you can think of something to offer me."

"Ah!  E-eleven?" she said uncertainly.  "I – y-you..." she would have to say it, she knew that.  "M-my body is y-yours, m'lord, please, i-if that's what it takes..."

"I would have another taste of you. Sucking your sweet nectar off my fingers was not enough, I wish to lick it straight from your dripping cunt," He spanked her again and moved in closer to press his groin, prick hard and hot pressed against her hip. "Then, when you are writhing and moaning like a filthy whore, I will have you against this table."

The words, the utter filth he spoke, seemed only to fan the flames of her desire.  "O-oh good God...t-twelve?  Please, Lord Guy, please – I-I am yours," she said finally, sinful though it was to even think of such a thing.

"That will wait until I am finished punishing you, which will take longer now since you have lost count and earned yourself another five strikes. If you make another mistake you will earn another five and be serving the rest of them at the receiving end of my belt." The next blow he dealt had more force behind it, and it rammed her pelvis into the edge of the table.

"Ah!  Oh, oh gods, wh-what should I call this one, then, m'lord, I'm so sorry I lost track, please don't belt me," she begged, still gasping faintly at the pain in her hips where the table had banged into her.

"That was twelve. Count it." Guy answered, striking her again.

"Yessir, twelve sir, and ele – thirteen," she corrected herself quickly, flustered.

"I would go so far as to say you are aroused beyond focus," Guy teased, though his face was passive, not even a quirk of a smile. He struck her again.

"S-sorry m'lord – fourteen – I h-haven't ever...nothing like this has ever h-happened to me before, m'lord," she said.  That's true enough – she can't remember anyone more important than a valet noticing her before, certainly not to become this...intimate.

"You seem to be a hidden treasure – your arse is finer than any I have seen, even that of the most costly whore," Guy told her, and crude as it was it was a roundabout compliment, kinder than any he had offered to a worker in the castle in the past. "It fits perfectly under my hand and is lovely when spanked pink." He landed another blow to her ass, smirking to himself.

"O-ohhh, I – th-thank you m'lord," she said uncertainly.  "Fifteen, m'lord," she added, wishing desperately that she hadn't miscounted, that this could be the end.  Her ass was on fire now from the stinging blows of Lord Guy's hand.

Guy shook his wrist out to alleviate the soreness and switched hands for good measure. When he moved to stand on the other side of the maid's hips his breath hitched. Not only did he get a better look at the maid's delicious red ass, but walking as he strode around her rubbed the front of his trousers against his cock and he had to take a deep breath and focus on something else to ground himself.

When he had gathered his wits enough to hopefully not make a mess of his pants, he struck her hard with his non-dominant hand and waited for the count.

"Nnngh!  S-sixteen, m'lord, please it  _hurts_ ," she whimpered, starting to cry again.  "I'm sorry I'm so sorry m'lord, I'm sorry for interrupting you and being noisy and knocking over the candles – please..."

"You will finish your punishment, and you will be quiet about it unless you want things to get worse for you." Guy told her, delivering two more blows to her already abused rear.

"Seven...seventeen and eighteen, m'lord," she said, hiccuping through her tears.  She struggled to obey, but could not silence the hiccups or entirely quiet her little noises of discomfort.  She ached to be filled, with a burning need that surprised her.

Guy spanked her with vicious force this time, since the punishment was drawing to a close and her arse was not quite red enough for his taste yet.

"Nineteen!  Nineteen, m'lord," she yelped.

Guy delivered the final smack and left his hand resting on her ass, waiting for the count before letting himself move on. He was very tempted, but reined his arousal in. He needed to remain her superior and it would not do to betray the degree of his arousal to her.

"T-twenty, m'lord," Diana finished weakly.  "...Are...are you really g-going to...put your mouth  _there_?" she asked, blushing like a maiden.

Guy smirked, deep blue eyes burning with want. "I am. You have never had it before," he observed. "I fear I may spoil you for other men, and you may live the rest of your life in misery knowing that you will never have it again from so skilled a mouth as mine." He slid his hand down between her legs to tease her wet sex, stroking gently.

"N-no...I – ohhh, m'lord," she moaned.  "Please..."  She rubbed down on his hand, whimpering and spreading her legs.  "Oh please."

"You certainly are eager for it," Guy said, smug. "Eager for  _me_." He took his finger away and sucked on it, getting it wet and slippery before he brought it back down to her. He slid the finger inside her with ease and chuckled. "Your cunt is supple and yielding. You must have had many men before. Are you an insatiable slut?"

"N-no, no, m'lord, I swear, only one man, only one," she answered.  Even just a finger felt so good and yet too much.

"And how would this man feel if he could see you like this?" Guy asked, slowly fucking her with it.

Diana moaned.  "Well, last I heard he died fighting Saracens, so if he could see me I'd probably scream, and not in a good way."

"Making jokes? I must not have punished you thoroughly enough if you've relaxed enough to make jokes." He pulled his finger out of her, laying another strike on her ass before he yanked on the back of her dress, stepping away from her. "Go to the bed and lay face down on it."

"S-sorry m'lord," she mumbled, squeaking at the slap.  Flushed, and too shamed to meet his eyes, Diana hurried over to the bed and climbed on, leaving her braies on the floor.  Was she meant to strip?  She smoothed her skirts uncertainly, kneeling on the mattress, but lowered herself down all the same.

Guy followed without hesitation, kneeling on the bed and watching his... he refused to think of her as prey, but he was feeling very predatory as he observed her. He hitched her skirts up again and ran his bare hand over the red, irritated skin of her ass. He watched her trembling and embarrassed under his gaze and reconsidered. "I've changed my mind. Roll over and lift the front of your dress for me."

Turning in her mass of skirts was a bit of a challenge, but she managed, spreading her legs and drawing the front of her clothes up, blushing and silent from uncertainty and embarrassment.

Guy settled onto his rear with his legs splayed wide and stroked the tips of his fingers over the maid, down the side of her neck, over her chest, and down between her legs. He stayed silent, content to just watch her intensely.

"O-ohh...m'lord, please," she mumbled, squirming as he touched her.  "T-take me, please."  Her sex still dripped as her body rose to meet his touch.

"Not yet," Guy said, though his fingers strayed back to tease at her entrance in spite of his words.

"Nn – nnnn, but I n-need it, please, please give me your cock m'lord, I w-want you," she forced out, pressing down in an attempt to fuck herself on his fingers.

Fingers still playing with her hole, Guy leaned down the side of the bed to retrieve a flask of oil. He unstoppered it and poured it over her pelvis, letting it dribble down over her sex to coat his fingers. He pushed two slick fingers into her and stroked inside her.

"Oh God, yes  _please_ m'lord," she begged, tilting her hips up to receive him easier.

"Were you this eager for your other man? Did you spread your legs so easily and beg him for it?" He brushed her hair back off her neck with his free hand, then leaned in and kissed at the skin he has exposed. She smelled lovely, flowery and clean, and he nipped at her ear before speaking into it. "I hope you didn't. I hope this is just for me."

"N-no, he...he didn't make me feel like this," she sighed.  "Not nearly like this.  What you said before...about your mouth...you didn't really mean that, did you?" she asked, her fingers twisting the hem of her skirts.

"I did. I do," Guy kissed just under her ear, and then moved down between her legs. His breath was hot and humid against her before his tongue touched her.

"Ohhhhh, Lordship," she moaned, arching her back.  "Y-yes, please..."

Guy's fingers moved inside her languidly, stretching her open in preparation for his cock. In the meantime he licked and kissed and sucked at the maid's wet sensitive flesh, rubbing her hard with his tongue.

Diana chewed her lip so as not to wriggle and grind onto him like a shameless hussy.  Even if that was rather closer to the truth than she'd like to admit.  "G-god..."

Guy pulled back to blow cool air on her. "You have my permission to speak. Tell me how it feels, what you're thinking, and what you want."

"Ohhhh feels so good m'lord, so good, want more, want your cock, please, I can't think of anything else, I n-need to be fucked, please..." she begged, all of it coming out in a whirl.

Guy lifted his mouth off of her to say; "Not yet," before he went back to work on her, lapping at her expertly.

"B-but I – I c-can't – please," she whimpered in sharp, disjointed gasps.  The stays were challenge enough to her breathing, this kind of activity might prove impossible while she was dressed like this.

Guy gave her one last long, hard suck before he sat back and looked down at the maid. She was flushed and panting and her legs were spread wide in invitation. He could deny himself no longer.

He unlaced his trousers one-handed, the other still fingering her hard. Once his cock was free he tipped the oil flask onto the tip of his cock and stroked himself to ensure he was slick. He got distracted lubricating himself and watching the maid take his fingers, blue eyes hungry.

Her chest heaved and she drew up her feet, lifting her pelvis up like an offering.  "Please, please," she begged, incapable of any other words now, dripping wet and desperate for him.

Guy slid his fingers out of her and crawled forward on his knees. He dragged her closer by the hips before his hands moved up to push her legs up over his shoulders. No longer able to hold back, he pushed into her hard, and barely paused once he was hilted inside her.

"Oh!  Ohhhhh, oh yes."  Her legs hooked on his shoulders and she panted.  Overheated and too confined, she started pulling at her bodice, loosening the ties until she could breathe again.  She still wasn't comfortable, but maybe she didn't need to be, for this.  It felt incredible.

Guy's torso pressed her legs against her as he moved in as close as possible. He kissed at the side of her knee as he fucked her, strokes deep and rhythm rough. He panted against her skin and cursed under his breath.

His cock moved against something deep inside her, something that made her squirm and cry out.  "Yesyes, please m'lord, h-harder."

Guy obliged, leaning most of his weight on her to push her into the mattress and thrusting into her with abandon. He was melting in his layers of leather but he was too preoccupied to do anything about it. In a way it added to the urgency of their coupling, the fact that both of them were so desperate that they were mostly clothed. Not that the maid really had a voice in the proceedings.

Diana was reduced to breathless whimpers, clinging to the headboard so his movements didn't knock her about too badly.  She came hard, tightening around Guy.

When the maid finished and her internal muscles clamped down hard on Guy he could do little more than rut mindlessly until he came inside her. Absolutely spent, he collapsed on top of her and panted.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," she said faintly.  She tentatively stroked Guy's hair, not sure if she was permitted.

Guy sighed and allowed the affection, looking down at her. He chuckled at her comment though, feeling a little less moody. "I cannot help but agree."

She smiled and dropped back on the bed with a sigh.  What did you say when you got fucked by a lord?

Guy laid there being pet and perhaps enjoying it more than he let on. He kissed at the side of her neck, nuzzling at it with his nose.


End file.
